Is Draco a ferret or a yellow mongoose?
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Draco's asked his boyfriend, Harry Potter, to help him pick out a coustume for the Halloween party which is the same day. But what happens when Harry's been playing a little too many games on face book? What does this mean for Draco's costume?DM/HP!1shot!


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or Facebook! I have no rights to either or own anything of either so don't sue me!**

**This one shot is written for Poppy Pomfrey (Healer Pomfrey) who is one of the most helpfulness and kindest people out there!**

**Is Draco a ferret or a yellow mongoose?**

**Thanks to Dream OfStories and ****darkladyireth**

"Harry," Draco whined as he sat on the floor. Next to him, Harry had somehow got a computer to run off magic with the help of Hermione and was taping away. "Please, I want to know what I'm going to be for the Halloween ball."

"Nope, not saying," Harry said as a smile as he surfed the internet and loaded up the Facebook page, "I'm still doing research anyway."

"Research?" Draco said with a pout as he came up behind the chair and hugged both Harry and the chair while placing his head on top of Harry's. "You're playing those stupid games on that stupid Facebook site again and not helping me with my problem."

Harry snorted, "Oh yeah? I am doing research, I've decided that you're going to be an animal but I'm not sure which kind."

"And Facebook games help you decide," Draco deadpanned as he watched while Harry logged into Facebook and went through his new requests and gifts.

"Yup," Harry told his lover happily as he sorted out the last request and loaded up the Zoo game, "Yesterday I just got to a new level in this game and I unlocked this animal that made me think of my Dray."

Draco couldn't help but to stand up straight and puff his chest out, "A snake?"

"No."

"A dragon!"

"Nope."

"A lion?" Draco asked weakly, hoping his lover didn't dress him up as that.

"No," came Harry's amused reply to a relieved Draco.

"Well tell me," Draco said as he poked Harry.

Draco paced about as his lover continued to ignore him for the next few minutes which seemed like years for Draco. After five minutes, a hum of interest came from Harry making Draco spin around to face him.

"Draco, you remember your time as a ferret in fourth year and last year?" Harry asked in a tone which Draco missed.

"How could I forget," Draco groaned as sat himself on Harry's lap, "Though being a ferret animagus was what got us together last year."

Harry pointed to a picture of an animal in the shop part of the Zoo game of Facebook as his other arm wrapped around Draco's waist, "What do you think of that?"

Draco blinked in surprise, "You want me to go to the Halloween party as a ferret?"

"It's not a ferret," Harry said with a grin as he pulled out his wand without Draco noticing, "It's a yellow mongoose…well your idea is a good one too but I'm afraid that's what everyone would expect you to come dressed up as."

"Oh no, I am not going to the Halloween party dressed as a ferret or a yellow mongoose, you hear that Pot-" Draco was cut off as he found himself tied to the chair that they were just sitting in with a full body bind spell on him.

"Come on now Draco," Harry said as he walked into their bedroom, "Don't be such a party pooper; I'm sure you'll look smashing in whatever you wear."

Draco let out a long low growl as some noises were heard coming from their shared bedroom.

A few minutes later, Harry came out carrying a couple of plastic bags and wearing a large grin on his face.

"Well we better get you ready for the Halloween party tonight then," Harry said as he placed the bags down on the floor and flicked his wand making all of Draco's outer clothes disappear, "You know if I wasn't so possessive I'd let you go to the party like you are now, in just your underwear, as it is a _lovely_ sight to behold."

"Harry," Draco said in a warning tone through that was lost as Harry came closer and closer to him with an evil grin while carrying two of the plastic bags from earlier.

*****Later that Night in the Great Hall during the Halloween party*****

"What are you meant to be?" Pansy in her princess costume asked Draco, poking his costume.

"I couldn't make up my mind what his supposed to be," Harry said with a shrug, his neko costume's tail flicking behind him, "So I sort of just… merged the two animals I knew I wanted him to be together."

"The question," Hermione said as she pushed the cloak of her teacher's outfit to one side and sounding a lot like a mix between Dumbledore and Shakespeare, "Is Draco a ferret or a yellow mongoose?"

Draco glared at Harry as he crossed his arms, "He's been playing too much of that Zoo game on Facebook is the answer!"

**The End!**

**Hope it's alright Poppy Pomfrey (Healer Pomfrey) for you and a big thanks to you for all the help you give me and others!**


End file.
